The Miracle of Love
by 33andobsessed
Summary: When Kagome is injured in a fight with Naraku, can Inuyasha find a way to save her? This is my first ff. Please R&R Completed!
1. Default Chapter

_This is my first fan fiction, so please let me know what you think. Thank-you in advance._

Chapter 1

"He is such an insensitive jerk!" Cried Kagome as she plopped down beside Sango. "I can't believe that he could be so stubborn!"

"What did he do this time, Kagome?" asked Shippo from where he was tending the fire.

"I told him not to get too far away from us tonight, as I detected the faint traces of Jewel Shards in the area, and he just blew me off and told me to leave him alone. He said that he could take care of himself, and not to worry," Kagome said, "but how can I not worry about him tonight? Especially tonight – the night of the new moon?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome's worried face and rushed over, leapt to her shoulder, and hugged her neck. "Don't worry so much about Inuyasha, Kagome! He always gets prickly when he turns human."

"That's right! You know that he doesn't like having to rely on others for anything, especially now. He just doesn't like to feel vulnerable." Sango put her arm around Kagome and gave her a hug. "Everything will be fine, don't you worry."

"Easier said than done," thought Kagome, "I just wish I had a better feeling about this." She accepted the bowl that Sango handed to her, thanked her and started to eat slowly.

Sango looked a Miroku, who had been sitting quietly, looking off to the south. "What do you sense, Miroku?" She asked. "I am not sure, but it is definitely not good. And the aura is getting stronger as well." Miroku stood up "I am going to get Inuyasha. We need to stick close tonight, I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and we need to be ready." With that, the monk left the firelight and made his way down to the river bank. As he neared, he could see the dark shape of Inuyasha's human form sitting against a boulder staring across the water.

"What do you want" snarled Inuyasha. "I thought I told you guys to leave me alone tonight."

"Don't be such a fool, Inuyasha! There is something headed this way, and none of us should be out here alone when it comes. At least come back to the fire with me; it would give the ladies a sense of relief to know that we are there for them." Miroku reached out his hand to Inuyasha, who stared at it for a long moment before accepting it and rising to his feet.

"Feh! Lot of help I'll be tonight! Man! Why did this have to happen now?" Still grumbling, Inuyasha followed the monk back to camp. Sango and Kagome looked up at their approach; Shippo was sound asleep in Kagome's lap. Sango handed bowls to Inuyasha and Miroku, who sat down to eat. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking at him strangely, but when she noticed him looking at her, she blushed and turned away. "Huh? I wonder what that was for," he thought. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his dinner.

_This is the first chapter. I promise that the story does get better as it continues. Please read and review. Thank-you._


	2. The Fight

_I hope that you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank-you_

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I can dream...**

Chapter 2

Late that night, the fire had died down to embers and everyone was asleep, except for Inuyasha.

"Damn. When will this night end?" He looked down at his hands. "How can I fight Naraku like this?" Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was sleeping, his eyes softening as he looked upon her lying there so peacefully. "How can I tell her how I feel about her, when I can't even protect her properly?" Inuyasha sighed. "I can't allow my feelings for Kagome to be a weakness. I can't tell her until Naraku is dead."

At that moment, the foul stench of miasma rolled into the camp. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and faced the direction from whence it came. Behind him, he could hear the others gathering their weapons and standing behind him. "Naraku" spat Inuyasha, and he sped off in search. The rest of them followed hard behind him.

Sango came up beside him, and gave him a quick look. "You need to be careful, Inuyasha, it is not yet morning. Don't do anything stupid."

"Feh! Just you worry about yourself. I can take care of myself, even if I have to do it as a human. I am not going to let Naraku escape this time!"

Up ahead, the trees opened up on a meadow. Inuyasha and Sango entered it first, with Miroku, Kagome and Shippo right behind them. In the center of the meadow was Naraku in his baboon pelt. "It's about time you got here, Inuyasha." He stopped, tilted his head and laughed. "I like your new look, half-demon, or should I say human? Without your demon abilities, how can you even think to defeat me?"

Inuyasha growled "I don't need any demon abilities to take you down, Naraku!" With that, Inuyasha raced towards him with the Tetsusaiga, untransformed, out. Naraku easily dodged away from his attack and sent a branch out to impale Inuyasha as he passed by. Inuyasha saw the attack coming and barely managed to avoid it and it struck the ground beside him. "You'll have to do better than that!" cried Inuyasha.

"Oh, I plan to" Naraku sneered. He launched several more branches toward the half-demon. Just then, Sango's boomerang came cutting through the branches that were aimed at Inuyasha. One of Kagome's arrows came streaking past Inuyasha and hit Naraku, just catching the edge of the pelt. Inuyasha leapt back out of the way and stood beside Kagome. Sango throws her boomerang again, and follows behind with her sword drawn. Naraku managed to dodge the boomerang and swatted Sango aside like a fly. She landed in a heap and did not move.

Miroku ran over to Sango to make sure that she was going to be ok. As he stood, he started to unwrap the prayer beads from his hand. Naraku looked over at the monk and laughed. "I have some friends who would like to pay you a special visit." He pointed up into the trees where swarms of the wasps started to make their appearance.

"Damn!" Miroku cursed as he rewrapped his hand. "I won't be able to help out much in this fight guys. Sorry!" He took up a defensive stance in front of Sango, ready to protect her with his life.

"Sango! Are you all right?" Asked Shippo as he rushed over to her side. "Are you hurt? I'll protect you!" Shippo patted Sango on the cheek and then goes to stand in front of her with his arms spread wide.

Kagome looked over towards her friend, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Sango was still breathing. "Naraku! You won't get away with that!" she cried as she released another arrow. Naraku easily dodged it and turned towards her. The sky was starting to brighten in the east, and Kagome could tell that Naraku was pissed.

"Insolent human! You have been a bother to me for too long. It is time that you DIED!" Naraku was moving toward Kagome even before he completed his statement. As he got close to her, one of his branches shot out and caught her in the chest, impaling her and lifting her up into the air before flinging her into a tree. Kagome gave a small gasp, and then slid weakly down the tree to lie crumpled at the base.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over to her and faced Naraku. "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" As Inuyasha spoke, the sun rose and lit up the meadow. Inuyasha began the transformation back to his half-demon state. He drew the Tetsusaiga and threw Wind Scar towards Naraku. Naraku was caught in the blast and sliced in half.

Miroku came up, supporting Sango who looked like she was in some pain. "Damn, it was one of Naraku's puppets. He got away." Inuyasha dropped down beside Kagome and reached out to touch her.

"Kagome, are you okay? Please speak to me!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to stop the blood flowing from her chest. Kagome did not answer him. She was pale, and there was a chill to her flesh. The only sign that she was not yet dead was the breath that they could hear rasping in her chest. Shippo started to cry. Inuyasha carefully picked her up and nestled her to his chest. "I have to get her to Kaede quickly."

"Go Inuyasha! We'll follow on Kirara" Miroku told him, and with that, Inuyasha took off bearing Kagome back towards the village. The monk uttered a prayer for Kagome before helping Sango onto Kirara. "I hope that it will not be too late to save her," he thought as Kirara leapt into the air.

_Evil Cliff Hanger!_


	3. Down the Well

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I am definitly dreaming...**

_Thank-you to those of you who have reviewed my work to date. I hope that you continue to find pleasure in my tale, and of course, please read and review._

* * *

Chapter 3 

Arriving in the village, Inuyasha raced up to Kaede's hut and burst through the door. "Kaede! Where are you?" he shouted. No answer greeted him. Carefully laying down the still unconscious Kagome, he went out to see if he could sniff her out. "Damn! She's not here! Where could she be?"

One of the village men walked by on his way to the fields. Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm and demanded to know where the old priestess was. "I'm sorry, but she was called out to a village down the valley. She is not expected back for several days," replied the villager.

"Damn! Kagome doesn't have that much time! What do I do now?" Inuyasha thought worriedly as he rushed back to Kagome's side. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but she was so still, so cold to the touch. "Hang on Kagome! Please don't leave me," he whispered as he brushed her hair from her face. He watched her take each struggling breath, willing the next one to follow with all his heart. So intent was he upon Kagome that Inuyasha didn't hear when the others arrived.

"How is she doing?" asked Miroku as he knelt down beside Inuyasha. "Where is Kaede?"

"She's gone to another village and won't be back for several days," answered Inuyasha sadly. "I don't know what to do for her." He turned away to try to hide the tears in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. "I never told her how I feel..." he thought, "now I may never be able to."

"Inuyasha," Sango said softly, "you must take Kagome through the well."

"What? Oh, I guess you mean she should die in her own time…" he whispered.

"Inuyasha, that is not what I meant. Kagome's time has very strong medicine. Maybe she can get the help she needs there. After all, there is nothing more we can do for her here. It may be her only chance." Sango went to put her arm around Inuyasha to offer a moment of comfort. He leaned into her embrace for a minute then leaned back.

"You're right, it is her only hope." Wearily, Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms and headed out the door.

"You should stay with her as well, Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "We are unable to be there, but you can. Bring her back to us." The sad group made their way to the old well.

"Don't let her die, Inuyasha! Or I will never forgive you!" bawled Shippo.

"I will do my best, because I will never forgive myself either," whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's hair. With that, he stepped into the well carrying Kagome in his arms.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched as their friends disappeared down the well. After a while, the group reluctantly turned back towards the village. They walked together offering each other their support while tears fell down their cheeks. "Be well Kagome" was the thought of each one. "Please come back to us again."

* * *

In Kagome's era, Grampa was sweeping the courtyard as he did every morning. Mrs. Higurashi was washing the breakfast dishes. Suddenly, she heard Grampa yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Dropping the bowls she had in her hand, she rushed out to see what was wrong. "Grampa, what is it? Are you okay?" She called out as she came running around the corner, only to stop and put her hand to her mouth with a gasp. There was Inuyasha walking towards her, carrying her daughter. "Kagome! What happened?" She rushed to Inuyasha's side, appalled at the amount of blood that covered them and Kagome's stillness. "I…I…Is she…" she stammered, unable to utter her worst fear.

"She's still alive, but just barely. She needs more help than we could give her, so I brought her home," replied Inuyasha.

Off in the distance, the sound of sirens split the air. Sota, upon hearing the commotion, had called emergency services. He ran out and placed a cap on Inuyasha's head. "I know that you'd want to go with her, Inuyasha, so here," Sota told him, trying hard not to cry as he looked at his sister.

_Another Evil Cliffy. You know what you need to do..._


	4. The Miracle

Chapter 4

"Where are they taking her?" asked Inuyasha as the ambulance sped off with Kagome. He followed the Higurashi family to their car.

"She's being taken to the hospital," Grampa replied. "They will be able to help her if anyone can." With that, they all piled in the car and followed the ambulance. Sota tried to explain to Inuyasha what a hospital was and what to expect when they got there, but Inuyasha gave no sigh that he was listening as he stared blindly out the window.

"Hang on Kagome" thought Inuyasha. "Please hang on!"

When the family and Inuyasha reached the hospital, they were shown to a room with comfortable chairs. Inuyasha watched as strangely garbed people rushed past the open doorway. His ears twitched with the strange sounds of machines, low murmurs of people talking, and the cries of pain that filtered down the hallway. His nose burned at the medicinal smells that surrounded him. He was distantly aware of Kagome's grandfather telling someone that she fell out of a tree. Inuyasha puzzled over that for a moment. "Oh, I guess it would not be a good idea to tell them she was attacked by a demon in the Feudal Era," he thought morosely. "Where is she? I can't even smell her here with all this stench. Kagome, I am so sorry. Please don't die. I…I…_love you_…"

After a short time, Mrs. Higurashi placed a bundle of clothes into Inuyasha's hands. "Here, I found you some clean clothing to change into, dear. You should go change. It will help you feel better." She smiled sadly and led him down the hall to the rest room. Inuyasha followed her numbly, not saying a word.

Once inside, he shut the door and opened the bundle. It contained a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked down at himself and realized that he was covered in dried blood. Kagome's blood. He started to cry as he disrobed and put on the strange clothes he had been given. "Damn! I need to stop this. I need to be stronger than this!" he scolded himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I am starting to act like Shippo." He gathered his soiled kimono and left the rest room. As he made his way back to the waiting room, a door opened in front of him. "Kagome!" he whispered as he caught her scent. Inuyasha looked through the door and saw Kagome. She was lying on a bed with tubes and wires coming out of her body. Several of the strangely dressed people were busy around her bedside. Inuyasha clenched his fists and turned away from the sight, frustrated that he was unable to help her in any way. He slowly made his way back to Kagome's family.

After what seemed like forever, one of the people Inuyasha had seen with Kagome came in and introduced himself as Dr. Hikido. He sat down with the family and Inuyasha. "She is stable now," the doctor explained. "We gave her blood transfusions and repaired the internal damage that she suffered. We've done all we can. Now we will have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"When will that be?" asked Kagome's mother.

"It is hard to say," replied Dr. Hikido. "She is in a coma. She may come out of it today, tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year. That is even if she comes out of it at all. It will all depend on her and her will to survive."

"Can we go to her now?" asked Inuyasha in a subdued voice. "Kagome may not wake up? No! That is not an option! She has to wake up. We need her to find the jewel shards….I need her…" he thought to himself.

"Of course. Please follow me. Keep in mind that even though she is in a coma, we believe that Kagome can still hear the voices of those she loves. It could be that you can lead her back to herself." With that, Dr. Hikido ushered them into Kagome's room, bowed and left them alone with her.

Inuyasha stood back and observed as Kagome's family gathered at her bedside. Sota grasped her hand and started to cry. Grampa stood at the foot of the bed chanting prayers and uttering charms of health over her. Mrs. Higurashi sat stroking Kagome's face and hair, singing a soft lullaby. Through it all, Kagome's only movement was her even breaths, which sounded much clearer than before. Her skin had lost the deathly pallor that it had held for too long. She almost looked as if she were sleeping, except for the tubes that were attached to the machines.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to Kagome's side. Sota made room for him. He collapsed into a chair that was near, clasped her hand and lowered his head. How long he remained that way, he didn't know and he didn't care. People came and went around him, but he paid them no mind. He thought that Mrs. Higurashi spoke to him a couple of times, but he did not respond to her. The only thing he paid any attention to was Kagome and the warmth of her hand in his.

After an undeterminable amount of time, he felt a hand on his head. When he lifted his eyes, he saw the kind smile of Mrs. Higurashi as she stood beside him. "Inuyasha, I know that you care deeply for my daughter. It shows in how you haven't left her side for the past four days. You also haven't said a word to anyone in that time. I think you need to talk to Kagome and tell her how you feel. She deserves to know. I am going to go and get some sleep. Please consider what I have told you." She placed a motherly kiss on his forehead and left.

"Has it really been four days?" thought Inuyasha. "It doesn't seem that long, and yet it feels like it has been forever since the fight with Naraku." He looked at Kagome's face and thought back to the first time he saw her, thinking she was Kikyo. Inuyasha began to talk about how he kept trying to get rid of her, thinking that he would be better off being alone. He talked about his childhood and how he was unable to trust anyone. He told her about the time that he realized that his feelings toward her started to change; the first time he saw her cry for him.

"Kagome, I never realized just how alone I was until you came into my life. I fought against my feelings because I had learned as a child that to show emotion was to show weakness. But before I knew it, you broke the barrier I had placed around my heart. You made me learn how to trust and how to care about someone other than myself. I said all kinds of things that I didn't mean to try to get you to betray me or leave me like everyone else in my life has, but you always stuck with me no matter how rotten I was to you." Inuyasha sighed, and looked down at the hand that he still held. Did he feel her hand move in his? No, it was only his imagination.

"Kagome, I am so very sorry for the pain that I put you through with Kikyo. I want you to know that I no longer have any feelings for her. The confusion that I felt was from the feelings I felt for you; I thought they were for Kikyo. I now know that they were never for her, that I never felt for her what I feel for you." Inuyasha gave a bitter laugh. "After all, she is dead, not even flesh and blood. How could I have been so stupid as to think that I cared for her the way she is now?

Please forgive me, Kagome. I thought I needed to wait until we defeated Naraku before I could tell you how I feel, but when I almost lost you and even now that I know I may still loose you, I realized that I need to tell you just how much you mean to me." He gripped her hand tighter. "I LOVE YOU, KAGOME! I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I would do if you left me now. I don't think I could continue to live if you died. Please don't leave me! Please come back to me, Kagome!" Inuyasha put his head down as the tears that he had been holding back finally burst forth. His whole body shook as great sobs tore through him. Slowly, as the great tide of emotion left him, Inuyasha became aware of someone stroking his head and a voice that he had missed so much repeating his name over and over again in a comforting croon. Hardly daring to believe, Inuyasha looked up and found himself lost in Kagome's eyes.

"Ka…Kagome…!" he gasped out. "You're awake!" With that, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She held him tightly and returned the kiss. When they parted, Kagome smiled at him and said "I love you too, Inuyasha. I will never leave you. You will never be alone again."

* * *

_I hope that you have enjoyed my first attempt at a fan fic. I have another idea in the works; it will be called Love Turns a Blind Eye. As always, I really appreciate the reviews and comments. Please continue to R & R. Thank-you

* * *

_


End file.
